the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Petro
Petro is a Ukrainian fox involved with the Fox Junta and is one of Viktor's right hand men. Appearence He has Ukrainian blue fur so called because it is the colour of the flag of Ukraine with a yellow underbelly and no distinguishing features. In his first appearance he is a normal fox but in his return in the Anthro Saga he wears a light green marshall jacket and dark green trousers and unlike most characters in the Anthro Saga Petro speaks with a relatively thick Russian-Ukrainian accent. Personality Petro is described as someone who has a very short fuse when he is pushed to his very short limits and if the truth is ludicrous enough is someone who can come off as someone who refuses to accept the truth. Though some generals have their left or right hand men in their command in absence for example Carlos will usually be the one who will be in command of the Uruguayan faction when Manuel is indisposed Petro is usually someone who will be in command in the absence of his leader. He is also described by his enemies as someone who has power and loves it, he is also described this way by Viktor's wife Lyudmilla and her daughter Hanna. He is also well known for his arrogance refusing to see himself as an inferior and someone who is likely to change their personality with little to no warning and a true Soviet officer. Petro is also a traditionalist and every bit the realist refusing to accept the truth if it is ludicrous enough, his fellow generals describe him as someone who is so militaristic that he will trust the army more than the government and someone who cannot be trusted by enemies. This mistrust is ultimately his greatest flaw because unlike Gjorge who prefers to sabotage one thing at a time and build his plans brick by brick Petro is in such a rush to cut to the chase that he will sabotage things right away which jokingly makes him the most conspicuous fox on Earth. His temper is also noteworthy as he is more concerned than getting out of Animalia when Mechanikat takes power than getting children out of Animalia however this mainly goes for the Junta babies because they are the only children who play with toys. His temper is highlighted when he refuses to take the babies' toys as do a large number of factions except for the more sympathetic Sergej much to the embarrassment of one of his generals Viktor. Oleksander however believes that either way the babies being taken to Argentina is inevitable because if no toys were taken to keep the babies occupied "they'd be screaming and crying all day long" and embarrassment is a small price to pay compared to being constantly disturbed by the babies, mostly Santiago who prefers playing even more. In spite of this though Petro is loyal to his allies to the end. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Heroes